


Touch

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Nothing more than a smutty ficlet. Harry focuses on sensation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Touch**

JKR owns all the pretty boys. I just play with them.

His eyes closed, Harry lay against the soft bed, his lover's hands trailing over his body, warm breath against the shell of his ear. The murmurings of a deep voice making him shiver. Not saccharine sweet nothings, but heated words of desire.

Demanding lips pressed against his, tasting him hungrily. Long fingers caressed his cheek as the man's tongue explored him. That heated mouth was applied to Harry's neck, followed by his chest, raven black hair tickling the teen's skin when the wizard leaned down to lap at it.

Harry shifted in anticipation as that mouth moved lower, pausing over his mid-section, a warm tongue delving into his navel. The teen's body arced up into the touch of its own accord, winning a poorly concealed chuckle from his partner. 

"Very impatient, are you?" came that thick voice in a tone that made the boy weak. "I intend to play with you tonight."

Harry tried to push up onto his hands, looking down to watch a face partly concealed by a dark curtain of hair hover over his erection. But talented fingers wrapping around his shaft nearly undid him, the teen's eyes fluttering shut at the ensuing motion. A moan escaped Harry's lips as his teacher's warm, moist cavern engulfed him. Snape's second hand came into play, fondling the teen's sacs in time with the motion of his mouth.

The young wizard relaxed into the sheets, clutching them in one hand reflexively as he enjoyed his professor's ministrations. A finger snuck back to toy with Harry's entrance as his erection was taken even deeper into that capable mouth. Harry gasped at the attention bestowed upon his body, the way that his lover's mouth seemed to worship the most intimate part of him. The caress of Snape's tongue. The sensation of the pad of a long finger stroking his puckered entrance. His adolescent body could take only so much.

Gasping, screaming, crying, Harry spilled himself into a greedy throat, continued suction squeezing him dry. Spent, the teen seemed to melt into the sheets, groaning his satisfaction. Finally opening his eyes, Harry watched as his lover lifted up languidly, tossing long hair out of his face.

"That felt wonderful," the teen managed, still attempting to catch his breath.

The older wizard gave him the ghost of a smile as he crawled up his young body, capturing the teen's lips again. "I have so much more that I want to give you."

Into the wee hours of the night, Harry learned that there were even more pleasant sensations to become acquainted with.

**End**


End file.
